Shall We Dance?
by Chocobo Watcher
Summary: Not knowing how to dance, he goes to his best friend for help. Warning: young men kissing each other! Originally written for a submitted prompt.


It was a fine spring morning, and two youths could be seen climbing a green hillside located near Castle Eagros. The top of the hill was graced with old stone ruins, a remnant from the knights of ages past. Ivy cascaded in curtains from partially remaining walls. Birds sometimes perched on the ruined fountain within the desolate courtyard. It was here that our two young gentlemen- Ramza Beoulve and Delita Hyral came to relax and confess their innermost secrets to one another.

On this day Delita had seemed a little disturbed, and he insisted they go to the ruins together. Ramza, unbeknownst to his friend, had begun to think he sensed a closeness. A sort of feeling that he really didn't mind, because he, in turn, felt...wanting. A wanting that grew a little more each day, that he was unsure of. He hoped Delita might feel the same but...he feared to speak of things too soon.

Once the two had crested the top of the hill they stood, breathing heavily. Eagros was away in the distance to the west; one could look down and see the hills that led to Gariland in the east. After their breathing had slowed a bit and no one else made their presence known, Ramza spoke.

"What is it, my friend, that troubles you?"

" 'Tis these clumsy feet of mine." Delita looked away, the color rising to his cheeks a little.

"Thy feet? However so? " Ramza inquired, curious.

"It's the baronial party next fortnight. Tietra said that there'll be a dance. The captain of division announced that we cadets are expected to attend. He said that he expects us to mingle with the girls, and dance with them. Therein it lies; I know nothing of it."

"Nothing?" Ramza was surprised. "Did your parents," he paused to breathe, knowing full well how it pained his friend to speak of them, "never attend a wedding or festival before?". He found the idea hard to imagine.

"Aye, but I was too small then. Tetra learned how with help from Alma at the convent. They had to hide from the sisters. You know as well as I how the church behaves towards rank. But as for me, I am bereft of where to begin." Delita found himself able to breathe again. Now that the secret was out, it didn't weigh so heavily.

" 'Tis no large matter. I can teach you." Ramza said.

"Would you? Thank you, brother!" the sudden, enthusiastic hug that he had received in response sent a slight tremor through his being as Delita tightened his grip. Ramza felt himself tighten, and fought the urge to fall against his friend.

"Ow! That's much too tight." Ramza broke the hug and stood facing Delita. "The first thing we learned in class was Contra dancing, but that sort of dance is easy enough. You just join hands and move in a circle , or in and out like a snake. Dancing with a partner is a bit more difficult. We'll start with thy feet first." Ramza approached Delita, and grasped both of his hands. He then moved forward until the tips of his boots rested against those of his would be partner.

"Look down," Ramza said "And try to follow the movements of my feet with thine own." The next several minutes proved both awkward and challenging. Delita managed to do fairly well in spite of stepping on Ramza's toes. At once point Delita lost his balance and the two tumbled backwards on the grass, laughing.

As the two lay trying to catch their breath, Ramza eventually found himself looking into the eyes that reminded him of brown smoke, secretly hoping for- what, he was not entirely certain. Delita hauled him upwards and insisted on trying again, and within a little while he had improved enough that Ramza was wont to proceed to the next lesson. The two then moved deeper into the ruins, where the mossy ground was flat and less likely to trip them up.

" Ramza, I- " Delita began, then stopped.

"Make believe I'm thy sister. Put your left arm here and your right...no, not there! Further up. That's better. Now grasp my hand with thine other and- OOF!" Delita swung Ramza about with such force the strawberry blonde found his back submerged in the ivy covering the remnants of an ancient wall. Before he had time to react he felt the lips his had longed to touch devouring his own. He answered by leaning inward, allowing the firm gentle press of their bodies to linger.

"Are the kisses that you give the girls as sweet?" Ramza teased once their lips finally parted.

"I would not know. I've never kissed a woman, let alone a girl before. I find thee much more to my liking." Delita said.

"You've kissed a man before?" Ramza raised an eyebrow.

"Nay. But there is one known to us who has wandering eyes and desires my favor."

"And who would that be?"

"Argath."

"Argath?! Ramza exclaimed, surprised.

"Aye. For all his disgusting japes at my expense, it would seem the man is enamored of me. He is mistaken in thinking my affection can be trifled with. We will need to be careful, Ramza. We both know that Argath enjoys forcing his way."

On hearing this, Ramza chose to swing Delita gently against the ivy, and captured his lips with his own. He'd make sure that no harm came to him as long as he drew breath. They had been friends for far too long and the memories he held were now all the sweeter from their first kiss.


End file.
